


You're my best friend.

by Mujerconflores



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: After the events of season 3, First Kiss, I suck at tagging, M/M, after eli breaks demetris arm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 11:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mujerconflores/pseuds/Mujerconflores
Summary: Eli never wanted to be a bully. But that's what he became, how was Demetri ever able to forgive him?
Relationships: Demetri & Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	You're my best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow Demetri and Eli shippers! I just want to say this is my first time writing for this ship and also I haven't written anything in so long so I hope its not to bad.

Eli never imagined this is where karate would take him. All he wanted was to become tough, more brave, scare the bullies away. He never once thought he would become the bully. He didn’t even realize that’s exactly what was happening till he heard the sounds of screaming.

The day wasn’t supposed to end this way. He just wanted to have fun, then Miyagi-Do came along and ruined it all. He couldn’t walk away, he had to fight. So he fought, and somehow it ended with Demetri on the floor and his arm in Elis grip. He couldn’t just let him go, the rest of Cobra Kai was there and they were cheering him on. He heard Tory's voice, "Do it!" loudly echoing in his head. "Do it!" He did it. A terrible shriek filled the room.

Cobra Kai left and all Eli could do was stand there in complete shock of what he just did. The lights from the room blue and pink shining in his eyes. Demetri crying on the floor. Eli realized, its him, he is the bully. He ran out of the room as fast as he could. He ran all the way home, ignoring his mom calling for him as he slammed his bedroom door shut. Eli paced his room, hands rubbing his eyes, pulling at his hair trying to wake up from this nightmare he seemed to be trapped in. Realizing this was real he felt tears pooling in his eyes. He just broke Demetris arm. He fell to his bed, crying until he fell asleep.

The next day Eli was calmer, its okay he thought. It wasn’t his fault, it was Miyagi-Do. He was just finishing what they started when they hurt Miguel. Right? He looked at himself in the mirror, took a deep breath and headed to school. Feeling much better with every step he took he walked into school putting on his Hawk face. His mood fell when he later saw Demetri in the hall way with his newly white arm cast. They stared at each other just for a second, until Demetri quickly looked down and walked the other way. Eli couldn’t wait to go home.

After that day Eli couldn’t stop thinking about Demetri. He was once his only friend, his bests friend. They did everything together. They told each other everything. Demetri was the one he would lean on when things got tough. Which for Eli it was very often. But that was ruined. Things couldn’t go back to the way they were, could they?

Cobra Kai and Miyagi-do were fighting again, but this time none of Elis friends were on his side. Everyone he once cared about were being beat by the bullies Eli wanted to protect himself from in the beginning. It was all wrong. He looked up to see two Cobra Kais holding Demetri. Waiting for Eli to come and take a punch at him. He wont. Not anymore. He ran towards them, determined to save his friend. This was ending now.

Demetri looked at him in shock, taking a step back from him. Eli felt his heart ache a bit at that. But Demetri accepted Elis apology and they fought together as a team, like they have been doing it for a long time. Eli laid in bed that night and couldn’t believe what happened. Demetri and him were friends again. Demetri was giving him a second chance.

It was 1AM when Eli got a call. It was Demetri.

"Demetri?"

"Eli?"

"Why are you calling me at 1 in the morning?"

" I just… are we really friends again?"

Eli sat up on his bed, "Is this really why you called me?"

"I know what you said, and I know you helped us beat Cobra Kai. But I still can't forget what happened, and I'm scared this is all a trick, and tomorrow you'll leave again. I can't sleep, I cant stop thinking about it… I -"

"Demetri!"

A quiet pause, "Yes?"

"Look I meant it. I really am sorry for what I did. What can I do for you to see that?"

"Can we hangout tomorrow?" Eli smiled, its been so long since they have hung out, and Eli really missed him.

"Yes we can"

"Okay.." He can't see Demetri but he can hear the smile in his voice.

"Can I go back to sleep?"

"Oh ya, sorry!"

"Goodnight Demetri.." Eli laid back on his bed, excited for the day to come but also nervous.

After dinner Eli found himself outside Demetris home ringing the doorbell. It was odd, he used to be here almost everyday. He hasn’t been here for months. Eli couldn't help but feel guilty. The door opened, "Hi Eli.."

Eli looked up at Demetri, anxiety building in his body, "Hey man.."

They just looked at each other, neither one knowing how to go on from there. Luckily for Eli, Demetri was always the one to take charge.

"So.. Do you want to come in?"

"Wont your mom not like that?"

"My mom?" Demetri tilted his head still staring at Eli.

"Yeah, I mean I did break your arm.." Eli said in a whispered voice.

"Oh.. No I didn’t tell her it was you.. She thinks I fell and broke it, you know me, clumsy Demetri."

Eli looked at the floor and nodded, "Alright, lets go inside."

They spent the day playing video games, afterwards they watched two episodes of Doctor Who. It was fun, it was just like how they used to be. Then again they didn’t really have time to talk about what happened during the games and the show. But now they were left with silence. Demetri stood up to turn off the tv, Eli who was still sitting on the bed was staring at his back. Demetri turned around and caught Elis eyes, he smiled and walked to join Eli on the bed.

"So did you get a text from Miguel this morning? I guess Miyagi-Do and what was it? Eagle Fang? Are going to start practicing Karate together Monday."

Eli stiffened at the mention of Karate, "Yeah I got the text. Can we not talk about karate right now?" Demetri nodded, Eli felt relief. He just wanted to forget about Karate for a day, it was a sensitive subject between them. The last thing he needed was for an argument to break out.

"So.. Am I never going to see you with your hair down again?" Eli chuckled at that. Demetri just kept smiling.

"Do you not like it?"

Demetris hand reached up to touch Elis hair, "Its to hard, it used to be soft.."

Eli just stared at Demetri who was looking at Elis hair. Eli felt something in his stomach, butterflies? Demetri pulled his hand back and looked back at Eli, "I like the colors though, maybe you can try purple next time.."

Before Eli could say a word Demetri stood up and walked across his room. He opened his curtains, letting the sunlight in. Eli watched as Demetri walked to his desk, opening up his laptop, and searched for music to play. He saw how the sunlight hit Demetris hair and his face, saw how he glowed. Elis face suddenly felt warm and he looked away quickly before Demetri could notice. What was this? Did he always feel this way when he was with Demetri? Was he just noticing now because he spent so long away from his side?

Music began to play, it wasn’t anything he has heard before. It was nice though so Eli laid back on the bed. Demetri sat on his chair by his desk, they both listened to the lyrics of the song. Eli closed his eyes, he felt so safe here in Demetris room. He missed this a lot. Why did he push Demetri away? He really regretted everything he did. How was Demetri able to so easily forgive him?

Suddenly he felt the bed on his left side sink down. He opened his eyes only to find Demetri laying there looking at him. His heart suddenly beating faster than ever.

"I'm sorry Eli." Eli was confused, what was Demetri sorry for? He was the one who had ruined their friendship.

"What for?"

Demetri looked up at the ceiling, "I wasn’t there for you, I didn't support you when you started karate. I know how important it was for you."

Eli shook his head, "But you were there for me, you went to the first class with me." Demetri turned his head to look back at him. "I was letting all of it go to my head. You were right to say something… You and Miguel were the only ones who did."

They both just stared at each other, the music still playing in the back. They were so close, when did they get closer?

"Can I try something?" Demetri spoke, his voice even, as if being this close was normal.

Eli couldn’t find his voice so he just nodded. Demetri smiled softly, looked at Elis lips and leaned in, kissing him full on the lips. His hand coming up to softly touch Elis cheek. It was just a small kiss, before Eli could react Demetri pulled away to look at him. Eli just stared. Did Demetri just kiss him? And why did it feel so right?

Eli leaned in catching Demetris lips again. It felt too good, why did they wait so long to do this? Eli pushed Demetri back, and climbed on top of him. Kissing him hungrily. Demetri made a noise, shocked by Elis action. After a good few minutes Demetri pulled away. They were both breathless. Both staring at each other. Then Demetri began to laugh. Eli just stared at him. Was this a joke? Why was he laughing?

"What?" He asked.

Demetri closed his eyes and smiled, "We just full on made out on my bed."

Eli suddenly understood what happened and climbed off of Demetri and the bed all together. He suddenly felt anxiety and was pacing the room. Demetri slowly stood from the bed, "Eli.. It's okay. I-"

Eli turned on Demetri, "It’s not okay, I did terrible things.. Why would you kiss me? Why would you forgive me?" Eli was shaking.

Demetri sighed and walked towards Eli. He grabbed his hand, his thumb gently caressing the palm of his hand. "Eli.. Just breathe, its okay." Eli focused on his breathing, feeling warm and safe from Demetris touch.

"I forgive you because you're my best friend."

Eli looked up at Demetri, "I broke your arm.."

"Well yes you did, and it wasn’t a good experience. But Eli I know the real you, and that wasn’t you, okay?"

"But I still did it."

"I didn’t one hundred percent forget and forgive you Eli. I just… it wasn’t enough for you to lose me.. "

Demetri let go of Elis hand and went to turn off the music playing from his laptop. Eli stood there, did he really mean that much to Demetri?

"And the kiss?" He asked.

Demetri spoke softly, "I.. I wanted to kiss you. I think I've wanted to for a long time." 

Eli swear he was blushing so hard, he couldn’t hide it from Demetri and he kind of didn’t care if he saw it. He walked up to Demetri, grabbed his face and kissed him on the mouth. Demetri kissed back with force. This was right. They both knew they couldn’t forget what happened, but they were both determined to move forward together.

"You're my best friend too," he whispered in between kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> The song that I imagined them listening to is Trying by Cavetown. I just love that song so much and it reminds me of them!


End file.
